User blog:AgentGoldfish/The Best Fanart in the World (AKA AgentGoldfish's)
Meh... bored. Lots of these blogs and I feel left out D: Dead Ferb - Colored.jpg|Request from... someone. Now it's COLORED :D Darkwing Phin.jpg|Cookie if you know who he's dressed as~ Daddy Ate Her Fries.jpg|Adventure Time references HOORAY! Cosmo-Nut.jpg|A spinoff featured in a magazine comic. Bake Agent Bake.jpg|Another spinoff from the magazine. Irving 2.jpg|My original idea for 2nd Dimension Irving Albert 2.jpg|My original idea for 2nd Dimension Albert Adventure Times of Irving and Friends.jpg|The Adventures of Irvinn and Jake Times... Friends of Adventures and Irving Time... and... Bah. "Real" Unicorns.jpg|Skiddley Whiffers~! Soda Dakota.jpg|Third spinoff. Pony-Inator.jpg|PONEHS Perry as Beemo.jpg|More Adventure Time :D Nerd Fight.jpg|NERD FIGHT Larry the Lemur.jpg|Gurgy's lemur character thingy. He Wishes.jpg|Yeah... this never happened and never will... Except in Goldfish's dreams. But hey, that's the same place you'll see a krakken fight Princess Celestia so I don't know how realistic his dreams are... Happy Halloween.jpg|Merry Christmas :D Pinormcchio.JPG|Entry #1 for Lotta's contest. Phintasia.JPG|Entry #2 for Lotta's contest. Platypowa.JPG|PLATYPOWA IN DA HOUSE, DAWG! Figs.JPG|Oh Gurgy and your love for Stacy and figs... had to draw this for you. Dill in a Plane.JPG|Fadhil's Dill WereFerb Cornering Phineas.JPG|Fossy's Ferb Alternate Stacy.JPG|StacyFan's Second Stacy Picture0239.JPG|For Nan... no catchy line for this caption D: Anthony Janero plus Goldfish platypus form.JPG|Scuba's Suspisciously Similar (in appearance) character to Django, plus Goldfish's platypus form in P&F style and in my style. Phinimaniacs.jpg|Wow this is old... From way back when the Times was active... ah the good ol' days ;_; ITZ SO PRETTIFUL.png|ITZ SO PRETTIFUL :D :D :D :D Phineas and Ferb Ponies 1.JPG Phineas and Ferb Ponies 2.JPG Phineas and Ferb Ponies 3.JPG goldfish.png|Goldfish Darkskull in my style, uncolored, not done, very little detail. Drawn digitally. muffintime-nohands.png|Derpy loves muffins. And as the Norm Bots say, "It's muffin time, sir!" Resistance goldfish.jpg Goldfishsun.jpg Goldfishcolor.png Darkskull family.jpg Chew it over with twix.jpg happy_halloween_from_pffanon_by_darkskull12-d4hmgzt.jpg Picture0291.JPG|If you don't know who that guy is, you are missing out on one really good webcomic. Iantha Meets Goldfish.JPG|Prize for Lotta for fourth place in my contest. Orchid - AgentGoldfish Style.JPG|Prize for Ferbluver for 1st place in my contest Perrypattylightsaber.jpg|Prize for Maddy for 3rd place in my contest Nyanpat.jpg|Prize for Maddy for 3rd place in my contest Brohoof.jpg|Prize for Fossy for 2nd place in my contest Merry Christmas Gurgy.JPG Go Team Doofenshmirtz!.JPG Mommy!.JPG Mommycolored.png|colored it~ Greenfish2.JPG Paramellow2.JPG Stacy skis.JPG Goldenfins.JPG|Me pony Danville on my desk.png|All of my P&F figures Eyeless Phineas.jpg|Eyeless Phineas. Custom Perry 1.JPG|Custom~ Scan0026.jpg Scan0032.jpg|Requested by P&I4EVA Scan0031.jpg Scan0035.jpg Scan0036.jpg|If you can think of anything that relates to this picture, I will applaud you. Because there really is nothing that relates to it. But look around anyway. Scan0043.jpg goldy.png|Me~ Buford plus 10 Years.jpg Scan0052.jpg|Jules and/or Cassidy, request. Scan0053.jpg Scan0060.jpg Scan0092.jpg|Conrad Sharpissito Gifolage. Thanks for designing him, Isabella Fanatic All of these pictures and many more can be found at I take requests if you happen to have anything you feel would be suited to my skill. Playlist Challenge BackInGimmelshtump.jpg|Back in Gimmelshtump Scan0062.jpg|Vampire Club Scan0063.jpg|This Ship's Going Down (GETIT!?) Scan0064.jpg|101 Rap (Donde Esta la Biblioteca) Scan0065.jpg|Man or Muppet. Yes that is Baron. Scan0066.jpg|Queen of Mars Scan0067.jpg|Eight Days a Week. Thurpday. Scan0068.jpg|Beast of Pirate's Bay. Stephen Magnet isn't much to bewarb, is he? Scan0069.jpg|I Am The Walrus Scan0070.jpg|Bringing My Muffin Through a Dimensional Portal Scan0071.jpg|The Industrial Revolution (And How It Ruined My Life) Scan0072.jpg|The Muppet Show Theme Scan0073.jpg|Bohemian Rhapsody Scan0074.jpg|Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking From a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children Scan0075.jpg|Accordion Player Scan0076.jpg|Yellow Submarine (iiiiiit's sideways, I know -.-) Scan0077.jpg|Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Scan0079.jpg|Colors of the Wind Scan0080.jpg|Rainbow Connection Scan0081.jpg|Not Knowing Where You're Going. I hate how the head turned out I wanna rotate it a bit >_> Scan0082.jpg|Stakes and Torches Scan0083.jpg|When You're Evil Scan0084.jpg|Alien Heart. This one's for you, Fossy, for creating this challenge. Scan0085.jpg|Honor to us All from Mulan. This needs no explanation. Scan0086.jpg|Cannibal Buffet Category:Blog posts